Jane Eyre
'' Jane Eyre ''(originally published as Jane Eyre: An Autobiography) is a novel by English writer Charlotte Brontë . It was published on 16 October 1847 by Smith, Elder & Co. of London, England, under the pen name "Currer Bell." The first American edition was published the following year by Harper & Brothers of New York. Primarily of the bildungsroman genre, Jane Eyre follows the emotions and experiences of its title character, including her growth to adulthood, and her love for Mr. Rochester, the byronic master of fictitious Thornfield Hall. In its internalization of the action—the focus is on the gradual unfolding of Jane's moral and spiritual sensibility, and all the events are colored by a heightened intensity that was previously the domain of poetry—''Jane Eyre ''revolutionised the art of fiction. Charlotte Brontë has been called the 'first historian of the private consciousness' and the literary ancestor of writers like Joyce and Proust. The novel contains elements of social criticism, with a strong sense of morality at its core, but is nonetheless a novel many consider ahead of its time given the individualistic character of Jane and the novel's exploration of classism, sexuality, religion, and proto-feminism. Tossup Questions # In this novel, Mr. Lloyd and Maria Temple help clear the protagonist of a lying charge. A character in this novel meets her employer after his horse slips on some ice and later commissions a gravestone for a friend that bears the inscription "Resurgam." The protagonist of this novel is sent to the "red room" at Gateshead by Mrs. Reed, who later sends her to Mr. (*) Brocklehurst's Lowood School, where she meets Helen Burns. After refusing to go to India with her cousin St. John Rivers, the protagonist of this novel returns to the place where she had been hired by Mrs. Fairfax to tutor Adele Varens. In this novel, Bertha Mason burns down Thornfield Hall. For 10 points, name this novel by Charlotte Brontë about a governess who loves Edward Rochester. # One character in this novel is chastised for serving a lunch of bread and cheese as a replacement for burnt porridge. Another character in this novel has a dream in which a woman snatches off her bridal veil, places it on her own head, rends it, and tramples it. In this novel, a male character disguises himself as a gypsy woman and tells fortunes for his future wife and for Blanche Ingram. The protagonist of this novel is educated at a school run by Mr. Brocklehurst, where she meets Helen Burns, before St. John "sin - jin" Rivers proposes to her to join him as a missionary in India. The title character's first wedding is called off when it is revealed that the master of Thornfield Hall is secretly married to Bertha Mason. For 10 points, name this novel about the title governess who marries Edward Rochester, by Charlotte Brontë. # One character in this novel breaks off his engagement to Blanche Ingram, and another has the word "Resurgam" placed on her tombstone after dying of consumption. That character, Helen Burns, attended the Brocklehurst-run Lowood school with this novel's protagonist, who rejects (*) St. John Rivers and a chance to be a missionary's wife in India after hearing her former love call her name. That man had been secretly married to the mad Bertha Mason, who burns down Thornfield Hall. For ten points, identify this novel whose protagonist eventually marries Rochester, the most famous work of Charlotte Bronte. # In this novel, a gypsy fortune teller at a party is revealed to be the male protagonist in disguise; that character does not end up marrying Blanche Ingram, as is expected. While living at Marsh End, the protagonist is cared for by St. John (sin jin) Rivers and his sisters. The title character suspects Grace Poole is responsible for the strange happenings at Thornfield, which are actually the work of the male protagonist's mad ex-wife who is locked in the house, Bertha Mason. For 10 points, the title character marries Edward Rochester at the end of what novel by Charlotte Bronte? # One character in this novel is forced to wear a sign declaring her to be a "slattern" and she first meets the protagonist while reading Rasselas. Helen Burns later dies from consumption due to the negligence of Mr. Brocklehurst, who runs Lowood Institution. The protagonist accepts a post as governess to Adele Varens, but leaves with her dreams of marrying her employer dashed after learning of his mad wife, Bertha Mason. For 10 points, name this novel in which the title character falls in love with Mr. Rochester, written by Charlotte Bronte.